Naruto Journey of The Ninja!
by PinkPearlVoice
Summary: Okay so my favorite female character on the show is Ino and I love how angry she is and how much we are alike so I decided to write something with her and my favorite characters Have fun reading
1. Chapter 1

_Ok So I think there is supposed to be a disclaimer on this story so here goes;_

_I DO NOT NOR WILL EVER OWN NARUTO AND THIS IS SIMPLY A STORY MADE FOR FANS BY A FAN THANK YOU _

**start flash scene of just dialogue--------------------------------------------------------**

**"Wait!-Where are you taking me! I demand that you let me go at once!"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------end flash**

"So then it's decided. Ino, you'll be going on the mission to save the prince?" Tsunade asked as she sat at her desk with her feet upon it.

"Yes." Ino answered quickly and assuredly.

"Good then. As for who you will be going with..." Tsunade said very seriously.

"C-can I come in now?" Hinata shyly asked from outside the door.

"Oh Hinata. Come on in." Tsunade ordered. "Ino, this is your partner...Hinata."

"Nice to see you again Hinata." Ino plainly and emotionlessly said.

Ino had nothing wrong with Hinata, it's just that she was so quiet. Ino sighed as she realized this mission was going to be hard if she couldn't communicate with Hinata.

Tsunade instantly stood up. "I think the other two are here." Tsunade quickly pointed out.

"Others!" Ino exclaimed. "What others?"

Just then the door had opened.

"Hey, Granny Tsunade! What's going on?"

Ino stood in fear. She wondered whether to look back or not. She hoped the voice she just heard was not from who she thought it was but instead Choji's or Shikamaru's. Ino clenched a fist as she turned around and proved her suspicions to be true.

"You expect me to go on another mission with-with...THAT?!?!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with him?" Tsunade slowly asked.

"Last time I went on a mission with that, I got-" Ino's face got beet red.

"Lady Tsunade I'm out! Please don't make me go with him!" Ino pleaded.

"It was an accident though!" Naruto stated to defend himself.

"What you did is not easy to forget about! BELIEVE IT!" Ino screamed as she stormed off.

Naruto turned around the other way and angrily sighed, "That's my phrase..."

The door opened about just as soon as it closed and Rock Lee came in dragging Ino with his left arm.

"Lee! Let go of me!" Ino screamed. "I'm not doing this mission!"

"Ino, I believe that you can not give up on this mission!"

"What?" Ino calmly asked.

"You already agreed to it, right?" Lee confidently asked, "After all my way of the ninja is to never go back on our word, right?"

Hinata smiled as Lee said that.

"As long as you don't do...that again then I'll go." Ino sighed as she gave in to the peer pressure.

"Great then! Now get out there and accomplish it!" Tsunade happily ordered.


	2. Test of Strength!

The group of ninjas walked down the road that led out of the Hidden Leaf Village following Lady Tsunade's directions to the nearby village where there mission would take place.

"Okay, so the directions Tsunade gave me say to walk the next mile or so and then turn right at a sign...Well that helps." Ino stated to the group as she read the paper while she was walking.

They all walked for about two minutes in awkward silence.

"Uhm..." Hinata began. "I think we should!..."

The group stared at her.

"We should do something to pass the time." Hinata finished.

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed.

"Maybe we could do a test of strength!" Lee suggested.

"Or we could talk about how gorgeous I am!" Ino seriously suggested.

"Or maybe a test of strength!" Lee added as soon as Ino had finished.

"We could...um...uh...I got nothing." Naruto tried to suggest.

"Or maybe a test of strength?!?!" Lee almost immediately added.

"Or maybe a test of strength!" Lee suggested again.

"Or maybe a test of-"

"Okay we'll do a test of strength!" Ino yelled while putting her hand over his mouth cutting him off in mid sentence.

"You're on!" Naruto challenged. "What shall the test be then?!?!"

"Ino slapped her forehead and sighed. Why these guys? WHY?

Ino noticed Hinata walking right next to her.

"So Hinata..." Ino started. She had no idea why she had just started talking to her. What was she going to say to Hinata? There's only one thing besides these idiots having a test of strength...well actually a person who was on her mind.

"Do you like anyone?" Ino asked while staring into the sky.

"What?!?!" Hinata shrieked as her face turned as red as a fire-truck.

"Who's the guy Hinata? Huh-huh?"

"Well you see the person I like-well actually admire-no not admire love-wait that word's too deep!" Hinata was confused for another few seconds and then shaked her head to get all of the confusion out.

"The person who I care about is...Sa...,"Hinata tried to blurt out but just couldn't.

Ino froze in her steps. Could Hinata like Sasuke?

"Say it already Hinata!" She loudly told herself.

"The person I care about is-Naruto Uzumaki... " Hinata forced herself to say but the name was said so quietly that all Ino could make out of it was Nagi or something along those lines.

Ino just shrugged and gave up on the matter.

"So who do...you like, Ino?" Hinata asked.

"Me?" Ino questioned. "Well I like.." She thought back on the fact that he'd left her and would probably never return. A single tear slid down her face as she thought of the possibility of never seeing him again.

"I honestly couldn't tell you Hinata." She smiled. "I'm just not sure anymore."

"Oh..." Hinata mumbled as she looked away.

"Look at that!" Naruto yelled in amazement.

"This is perfect for our test of strength!" Rock Lee said as one of his signature smiles lit his face with a ping.


	3. Test of Strength Part two!

Ino slapped her forehead again.

"It's perfect Naruto!" Lee shrieked.

"Isn't it?!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino sighed and sat down. "This is a mission! What do you two think you're doing?!?!"

"Test of streng-"

"Naruto! I know what you're doing! I just don't know why you have to mess around when we're on missions!"

"To prove I'm stronger than Lee?" Naruto responded.

Ino lay on the grass that was now blowing in the wind wondering why she agreed to this.

The test of strength location had now been decided. A huge wall with trees at the bottom that scale up to the top.

"Last one up is a rotten egg!" Lee challenged.

"See you at the top after me then, Lee!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the tree, starting the test.

They both raced up the wall. Naruto was using the technique he had learned on his first big mission, walking on the side of a tree. Lee used his sheer strength to climb the tree jumping from branch to brach. Both Naruto and Lee were even for about the whole time. Naruto took a little bit of a lead as he ran even faster and concentrated even more. Then Lee caught back up and got a little bit of a lead.

Naruto ran hard, his hair blowing behind him as he raced up the wall. _I'm going to win! _ Naruto thought. Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled a big smile.

Then almost as soon as he had done that, he rapidly came to a branch. Naruto fell to the ground like a rock.

Lee had smiled happily and said to himself, "I'm going to win! This is for you Gai-sensei and you..." his face lit up, "Sakura..."

"Rock Lee! You're so handsome and strong! Those eyebrows of yours are so charming! Compared to you Sasuke is nothing! You've beat Naruto, and the trophy is my heart!" Lee imagined Sakura saying as she was held in his arms.

Then he imagined that Sakura would look at him with those beautiful green eyes and beg, "Please kiss me!"

Then they would kiss. WHACK!

Unfortunately, if you don't concentrate in this test of strength you don't make it very far.

Both Naruto and Rock Lee had learned this the hard way.

Ino laughed as the two hit the ground, "You idiots! Ha!"

Naruto was sighing as he was on the ground, "Truce?"

Lee also was lying on the ground where he had fallen, "Truce!"

They both sighed.

Naruto sat up, "Wait!" Naruto's face lit up like christmas lights on a city christmas tree.

"What?" Lee asked still laying down.

"Hinata has some healing cream! Remember she gave me some in the second test before the finals!"

"Right then!" Lee happily agreed.

"Hinata! Do you still have that healing cream?" Naruto asked in a random direction.

They all looked, left, right, up down, behind them, in front of them, and everywhere.

"Hinata?" Naruto wondered aloud, "Where are you?"


	4. Hinata!  Oh crud!

"Hinata!" Ino yelled to almost every direction, "You can come out now!"

No response.

"Hey! Hinata! Where are you?!?!" Naruto yelled as he got up ignoring his pain which was now slowly disappearing to nothing.

"Hinata was not found." Rock Lee said as he came back from quickly searching nearby woods.

_Oh no! If Hinata isn't here I have to deal with these two knuckle heads! _ Ino thought.

She then screamed in frustration.

"We can't leave her here." Ino coldly said. "Then again, that village needs us."

Naruto and Lee seriously nodded their heads in agreement.

"Now two of us need to leave. We'll be going to the village and try to find their missing prince. The one that's left behind should go find Hinata."

Once again they nodded their heads.

"Ok so I'll leave with Rock Lee for the village to save their prince? Oh so that's what this mission is!"

Ino nodded, "Yes-wait no! You would leave a beautiful lady out in the forest on her own?!?! Besides that you agreed to do a mission that you didn't even know what it was about?!?!" Ino practically screamed.

"It's not my fault! Granny Tsunade never told me!" Naruto defended himself.

"Right then! I'll find Hinata!" Lee boldly said.

Ino blankly stared at Lee.

"You mean I'm going with that?" Ino asked annoyed.

"You mean you're leaving me with her!?!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes, so I'll be starting now. When I find her I'll leave for the village." Lee smiled as he started for the woods to look for her.

"Wait!-You don't even know where the village is!" Ino shouted.

"He'll find it." Naruto assuredly stated.

"Whatever let's go." Ino mumbled as she walked off.

"We should be there in only a matter of a few minutes. Hopefully it all works out that we find Hinata and finish the mission."

Naruto and Ino walked down the road in silence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_PPV;Okay so after this part we're going to have chapters from the different characters points of view like Hinatas gonna say where she is and then we go back to Ino and Naruto and Rock Lee and all that jazz_


	5. I'm Stronger Now

Ino slapped her forehead again.

"It's perfect Naruto!" Lee shrieked.

"Isn't it?!?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ino sighed and sat down. "This is a mission! What do you two think you're doing?!?!"

"Test of streng-"

"Naruto! I know what you're doing! I just don't know why you have to mess around when we're on missions!"

"To prove I'm stronger than Lee?" Naruto responded.

Ino lied down and I kept standing as I watched Naruto and Lee decide on the rules of this test.

_The wind blew then. Ino was almost happy as she lied there with grass surrounding her. As I looked away from Ino back to Naruto-kun I saw something flash before my eyes. It was silver and pointed. It wasn't hard to guess that this was a kunai barely missing me. _

"Last one up is a rotten egg!" Lee challenged.

"See you at the top after me then, Lee!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the tree, starting the test.

_I wanted to watch Naruto-kun win but the kunai was probably aimed for me. because I was the only one visible from that angle. Ino hid in the tall grass blowing over her and Naruto and Rock Lee were standing behind a tree. _

_On an impulse I ran to see where the kunai had landed so I could see what direction it came from. I tried as hard as I could to quickly grab the kunai and run back. I ran hard almost as hard as I tried when I fought Neji while Naruto-kun was watching. I want him to watch how much stronger I have grown. Is he watching me now? I'd best act like he always is so it's time to give one-hundered-percent, Hinata!_

_There it is! Sticking into the ground at almost a fourty-five degree angle! This is odd. It has a note attached to it. I picked up the note and read it._

Please help me! These men have taken me from my kingdom and the only way I could get word out is by putting a note on one of their kunais while they were distracted! I'm not sure where I am but please find me by listening to the melody of the wind. 

_Right then! I need to go into the woods and find the person who threw the kunai._

_I ran to the woods from where the kunai had been thrown. Although, as soon as I stepped within the trees of the forest someone jumped behind me. _

"A pretty one we got here." the man said.

_I swiftly turned around to see who it was. The man was skinny and didn't look too strong, he didn't even look like a ninja! _

"You'd make a good addition to our collection of ransoms...Miss Hyuga Hinata."

_My eyes opened wide in astonishment. They knew my name! They also wanted to get a ransom from my family! No! I won't do this to my family again!_

"But she is a Hyuga." the other one added.

"Don't worry! I heard she was the weakest ninja in that clan! We can take her!"

_My eyes narrowed in rage. Usually I'm not the type to get angry but I know I've gotten stronger! I'm not that weak little girl anymore. _

"Byakugan!" I shouted.

_With one swift movement I quickly took down the man behind me._

"I'm not a weak little girl anymore!" I shouted at the other one!

_I started at the other one but before I could reach him he went off running._

_I blinked my eyes as they returned to normal. I gave a sigh and slowly started back to where the others were to tell them of this._

_Then I heard it. The melody of the wind. A soothing melody from a distant place. I knew I needed to get back to them but I also didn't want to lose this lead. So to tell them where I was I left a note on one of my kunais. It seems as if the princes kunai idea wasn't a bad one. I then followed the soothing melody in order to find it's source._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PPV;So I decided to make Hinata a thinker. I think she is:D Because if she doesn't talk a lot it's not like she's a void of a person and has nothing going on ever so this is how it turned out :D


	6. What?

'I'm pretty sure we turn here." Ino said to Naruto.

As they turned Naruto jumped up and excitedly shouted to Ino, "I see the village BELIEVE IT!"

"Good, then let's get in there and ask for any leads as to where their prince is."

"Maybe the leads might help us find Hinata!" Naruto pointed out.

Ino agreed, "So,... do you read the magazine 'Kute Kunoichi?'" There was an awkward silence between them.

"A girls fashion magazine?" Naruto looked very confused.

"Oh okay then-"

"Yes I do" Naruto finished.

Ino's mouth stayed open in amazement. "Really?" she paused and even stopped walking. Naruto seriously looked at her, "What?"

"Well...Naruto that's a girl...oh well." Ino sighed and walked on as she just gave up on Naruto.

They neared the village gates. "Look, there it is!" Ino happily pointed out.

An old lady turned around slowly and met their gazes.

"Oh! Visitors! Welcome to our small village!" she happily exclaimed.

Ino stepped forward and waved, "Hi, we're the ninjas from Konoha sent to save your prince!"

"Save our prince?" the old lady questioned. "Whatever do you mean? He's in his palace."

"You mean we came on a false lead!" Naruto screamed.

The old lady resumed cleaning as she spoke to them, "Well, he was missing a few days ago but he has returned to us. You can all go home now."

Ino looked confused and a bit angry, "What do you mean 'you can all go home now?' You owe us to at least let us stay the night or to help us find our comrade who went missing on our way here!"

The old lady paused, "Oh! If it's a favor you need just go to see the prince he'll be sure to answer you request kindly."

"Then we'll go see this prince. Believe it!" Naruto angrily responded.

"Alright then, he's in the big house in the center of the village. Don't know how you'll get past our small but now improved guards." she laughed as she said this.

"Lady, I don't think you get who we are..." Ino slyly snapped as she put her hands on her hips.

"We're ninjas..." Naruto finished.

"Besides, if those kidnappers could break through it we can if we need to."


End file.
